


Confusion

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Heavy Angst, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Vaderkin?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Three times now I've looked at my screen and gone "This is it. I can't make anything worse".Two times now, I've been wrong.I'm sorry...





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Three times now I've looked at my screen and gone "This is it. I can't make anything worse".
> 
> Two times now, I've been wrong.
> 
> I'm sorry...

“Anakin?”

 

What is Anakin doing here in the middle of the night? He should be with Padme, like he always is when they stopped on Coruscant.

 

But Anakin looks… he  _ feels… _

 

“ _ Obi-Wan _ ,” Anakin said, the desperation clear in his voice. “My Master.”

 

What?

 

“Anakin, what’s going on?”

 

Anakin just shakes his head.

 

“No time,” he says, “I have to go, but I  _ cannot  _ do such things to you again, to raise them as my mistakes destroy me. I don’t… no idea what endgames he has, but he’s dead, and who will believe  _ me _ ?”

 

...What?

 

“Anakin, please!” Obi-Wan cries, suddenly feeling like he’s trapped with a caged animal. What is Anakin talking about?

 

Anakin continues on, undaunted.

 

“I love her, tell her I love her?” he asks. “With every fiber of my being. I almost burned the Galaxy for that love, did, technically… and the twins. I love them. I’m so sorry, Leia, so  _ sorry _ …”

 

Suddenly, Anakin shifts, his head jerking to look at Obi-Wan.

 

Blue eyes speckled with a glowing gold.

 

_ No _ …

 

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” he says. “I never said it, and even on Mustafar, I could never…”

 

He trails off. Obi-Wan takes a step forwards, putting a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. The younger man stumbles back.

 

“Don’t touch me!” he yells. Then, quieter… “Please, I don’t deserve… I’m not the man you know, just… I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.”

 

And, with that, Anakin throws his saber on the ground… and flees.

 

Obi-Wan can’t even think enough to chase after him.

 

(The next day, Chancellor Palpatine is found dead, killed by a lightsaber. Next to him?

 

A recording of Anakin, admitting to the crime and claiming Palpatine is the Sith Lord.

 

Obi-Wan watches the recording on repeat, Anakin’s saber cradled in his arms…

 

And he sobs.)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i write this? Reoccurring themes are killing me. I'll probably write a fix-it sequel, soon, anyways.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
